


Moving In

by Traxits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno showed up.  He never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://traxits.tumblr.com/post/146581868007/renorude-15-moving-in-together) on my Tumblr.

Reno stood on the balcony, smoking. Rude leaned back against the bar in the kitchen, watching him, trying to remember the last time Reno went home. As Reno blew out another lungful of smoke and leaned over to check the soil in the pot of tomatoes on the balcony, Rude tilted his head, frowning. It had been maybe two weeks since Reno had shown up after that job, still in his bloody suit, overnight bag in hand.

Or had it even been an overnight bag?

Rude glanced back as the timer went off in the kitchen, and he sighed as he walked around to pull the tea bags from the mugs. He glanced back up at the line of Reno’s spine– Reno was leaning over the edge of the railing, his toes on the bottom rung of it– before he shook his head.

He should have guessed, probably, that Reno would do this. He’d been shaking things up ever since Tseng had found him, and the one time Rude mentioned it, Tseng had merely given him that look, those narrow eyes, that raised eyebrow.

As though to ask if Rude couldn’t handle the newest explosion Reno had caused.

As though to ask if Rude would prefer something different. Something boring.

Now, Rude leaned with one hip against the counter, mug of tea in hand, as he watched Reno rock almost too far forward and have to catch himself to keep from going over.

Did he want something different? Of course not. He liked the excitement. He snorted as Reno landed on the balcony again, and he twisted around to wave at Rude. He held up the pack of cigarettes. Rude’s pack. Because Reno never smoked his own unless everyone else was out. A smile quirked one corner of Rude’s mouth.

But he would have liked to know that he had a roommate before Reno moved in.

He took the second mug with him when he went out, and he handed it to Reno. In exchange, Reno stuck one of the cigarettes in his mouth, and then he leaned forward so that Rude could light it off the red end of Reno’s.

He took a deep breath, then blew out of the smoke, his head tilting back. He glanced over just in time to watch Reno sip his tea, wrinkle his nose, then lean back over the edge of the railing, and he pulled the cigarette from his lips.

Reno handed him the ashtray without asking.

“Gonna start charging you rent,” Rude murmured.

“Yeah? ‘Bout damn time, yo.”


End file.
